


ring of fire

by laurelsalexis



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Julia Lives Always, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: The truth is David is far better with his mouth than she ever admits aloud to him.





	ring of fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> There are some actual proper fics I'm working on (and stuck on) for these two babes so in the meantime, have something that is definitely for [kinktober](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/post/178436560511/kinktober-2018) . and also me just being kind of trashy for the sake of it. 
> 
> #1 ; facesitting

When Julia wakes up in her hospital bed she is shocked by the fact that she even opens her eyes. Her mother is sitting there, as is Roger, watching her bed intently, even as the news plays softly in the background. Roger is not the face she wishes to see after everything. David is.  _David_. She vaguely remembers seeing him running and then nothing. It’s the last thing she remembers. She wants to remember more but it remains a struggle.

Not that she gets much of a chance to ask about David, about  _anything_. Instead she is flooded by doctors. They poke and prod at her until she feels as if she is going to die simply from them being there. She’s exhausted but isn’t given time to rest when Roger, Anne Sampson, and some men she doesn’t recognize are whispering over what to do about her.

She isn’t given much of a choice when they suggest to fake her death. A suggestion in the absolute loosest definition of the word. The way it’s phrased to her the decision is already made. It also involves no one outside those in the room knowing the truth. She doesn’t even get to tell David, the only person in all of this she actually trusts.

Her eyes focus on the telly as the Prime Minister announces her death and it takes everything in her not to move from her bed to prove everyone wrong. Especially when it comes to the information she learned about him from the kompromat. Needless to say she and the Prime Minister are not on the best of terms.

As she recovers she is left to sit on the sidelines, in the dark, while everything happens with the investigation. She is occasionally given updates. Most often it is when she can manage to pry the information out of someone. Anne Sampson, in truth. No one else is willing to give her an inch. Sometimes she wonders if Roger’s master plan is to keep her hidden away so his bloody precious Prime Minister doesn’t lose his position.

They break the news to her gently that David is their prime suspect. She doesn’t believe it for a second. They all know about their little tryst, which makes the whole situation look even far less credible coming from her side. For every defense she gives of David she is given a stare that this is only going to end up worse for her.

She still doesn’t believe it.

Never does she itch to get out of bed more than she did when she learns of the bomb strapped to his chest. She swallows back her emotion since she cannot manage to get Roger to leave her be. It bloody annoys her and she throws something at him more than once. Especially after seeing the statement he gave about the kind of person she is. As if they could ever get along. She’d rather have a bomb strapped to her chest.

Bad joke.

Very bad joke.

When she is informed that Lorraine Craddock is the one involved along with Luke Aitkens she thinks that seems more logical. Not that she would ever put the woman on the list of suspects. In fact, there are many people should would first put on a list of people with the very real intention of wanting her dead before Lorraine Craddock. All she does know is that there was never a chance it was David. For all of the things they disagree on he is not out to murder her, or anyone for that matter.

It takes time to find the way to tell him she is still alive and even more time for him to get the proper help he needs. It’s a long process, drawn out,  _painful_ , and nearly sends them both to the breaking point more times than she can count. It’s rewarding in the end, when she can be with him, know that when they are lying together in her bed it is something real,  _tangible_ , nothing that is going to slip out of her grasp like it has so many times before.

Not that getting to the point where she can look at his sleeping figure and feel such a comfort is easy. Far more work than perhaps she anticipated. David was happy to see her but there was no mistaking the hurt that found him. The mistrust that clouded them for weeks, sometimes it feels as if still clouds them.

Two people with such issues such as theirs should probably not be together, but she doesn’t want to be there without him.

Julia lies in bed, eyes staring at a sleeping David, desiring to reach out to him, but not doing so. Instead she allows for him to sleep, something neither seem to get the grasp of. It does not hurt the memories of his hands around her throat linger. He hasn’t done it since that one incident in the hotel room, and they have managed to spend countless nights in bed together without incident. Still, it remains and a small bout of fear runs through her veins at the thought, as if she does decide to wake him it will happen once again.

“You’re staring.” David whispers, voice rough from sleep, only opening his eyes just barely to look at her.

“I am doing no such thing.” She denies with ease even if her eyes are open and staring at him.

A smile pulls at his lips as he nestles himself in the comfort of her bed. “I thought Tories were supposed to be good liars.”

She lets out a soft laugh, just loud enough for it to fill the immediate air around them. The banter isn’t new and she’s come to expect his little jabs, hardly offended by a man of the  _Labour_  party. They do manage to make it work even if she is on the receiving end of a few too many jokes from men that aren’t David. “You think me a liar, David?”

“No, ma’am.” He doesn’t open his eyes, makes no effort to hide his smile. “Just as you are definitely not staring.”

“Now that we’re in agreement.” She shifts so she’s closer to him, able to reach out, run her fingers through his growing curls, pushing it off of his face. “Good morning.”

His eyes open then, inching closer. “Good morning, ma’am.”

 _Ma’am_ is not a word she hears come off of David’s lips as often as she may have prior. It’s used differently now, usually when they both want something, or in this case when David so clearly desires something. Not that there is a complaint when it dawns on her how much she wants him, even with only being awake enough to gain her senses, looking at the man she shares her bed with.

The desire begins to burn through her as they lay there, not ready to move from the bed, the sun still not risen over the city yet. The raw desire, the intensity, is not something she’d felt with others throughout the years, but there he is. Something about David Budd of all men igniting something within her that she cannot explain. From the moment they met she thought he was attractive but now, now she wants him more often than she doesn’t. Even when she’s exhausted from her work and only has the energy to sleep. She sleeps so very little.

No time is wasted as she moves so she is straddling him, watching with a slight smirk on her lips, hands running down his bare chest. “You came in late last night.”

“Not everyone is easy to guard.”

She lets out a chuckle as she runs her hands gently along his torso. “I don’t remember being particularly easy.”

“No,” he smiles, “I guess not.”

She pulls down his briefs, looking up at him, before running the tip of her finger against his cock. “I missed you.”

“Or my cock.”

“Mm.” She doesn’t deny that would be a lie if she does. “That, too.”

He begins to harden under her feather light touch. She looks upon him with a gaze that is filled with a certain lust she manages to hold for him more of than not. She is pleased with his reaction, the way his breath hitches whenever the tip of her finger lingers along the tip, a soft twitch as she moves her finger along the vein, slow, making certain to tease him in ways she enjoys doing so often.

David does his best to keep an even face, making it so he does not give too much away, but the way he sinks his teeth into his lower lip tells a completely different story.

“You didn’t say you missed me.” She speaks, looking down at him, watching as his erection becomes full beneath her.

“Of course I did.” Words spoken as if she should already know.

Her hand curls around him, looking up at him for a brief moment, before she gives him anything of a proper stroke. It’s light as her other ministrations have been prior, keeping a careful watch on him to make it so he doesn’t get too much pleasure running through his veins too quickly. Not when she has plans on what she wants to do with him before she lets him release.

Julia loves him like that. The way he can just lay there and let her take the control. She cannot say that is the same truth for so many of her former lovers.

But David is nothing like her former lovers, is he?

It’s not long before he is reacting fully. He offers her a moan in the all too early morning air, giving a slight buck of his hips, hands fisting into the bedsheet, being rewarded by the way the cock in her hand leaks to give her something more to work with. She finds he earns some more pressure,  _some_ , a slightly tighter grip of her thumb and forefinger around him, keeping as she works along the length of him.

A moment passes in which she realizes how much this is for her, over him, even if he is the one who is reacting with pleasure beneath her. Whatever that says about her. She knows what it says and doesn’t mind at all.

She revels in it.

“Julia.” Her name is breathy come off of his lips, holding the weight of more than just her name, eyes set on her.

She smiles, a genuine one, letting go of the smirk for just a moment. “Yes, David?”

He swallows, biting down onto his lip, doing his best to keep some semblance of control. It will not last long. It never does.

“Are you going to be late tonight?” She questions, looking up at him proper now, letting her hand linger around the base of him.

He looks at her for a moment before he lets out a breath. “Maybe.”

“Hmm.” Her attention focuses back on his heavy cock, a proper stroke given, using her wrist to give him something to truly moan about. “Pick up something for dinner then.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

So  _obedient_. There is no denying the way it makes her cunt pulse. Her body begins to feel as if it is burning, arousal hitting her completely, much like it has him. She stops, seeing the way he is all too close to spilling in her hand, resting her hand son her thighs as she contemplates.

“Not yet.” She tells him when he looks at her with that questioning look. Julia does not offer any further explanation as she moves her off of him and gets herself out of those silk shorts she so often likes to wear to bed.

When she’s at his side she leans down to kiss him, nipping at his lips, hand on the side of his face. His hand slides between her legs, easily moving through her wetness, offering her an inkling of pleasure that only makes her ache for more as she allows him to make her feel good. Just for a few moments. Just enough for her to push herself harder against his hand and let out a moan, knowing if she doesn’t stop him now she never will.

“You’re not very talkative this morning.” She whispers as she looks at him, letting a heavy breath out, feeling the tingle throughout her whole body, half wanting to abandon the thoughts on her mind to fuck him right there so they can both get what they need.

“Other things on my mind, _ma’am_.”

“Mm.” She smiles as he grabs at his wrist to stop him. “I can think of a good use for your mouth.”

“C’mere.” David murmurs, the softness in his voice challenging the fiery look in his eyes.

The truth is David is far better with his mouth than she ever admits aloud to him. In other ways, she does, always makes it certain she knows how much she appreciates him and his specific talent at getting her off even under the height of stressful conditions. She is not stressed now, though, as she moves so she’s hovering above him.

His arms curve around her thighs and it when she feels her tongue on him does she feel far much better, like the morning is off to a right proper start.

It is.

Her fingers get lost in his hair, the curls growing out, giving a gentle tug of it as he uses his tongue to explore her like he enjoys doing. Always a tease before them but now, now she knows there is a certain level of inevitably the position brings them. She can leave him wanting and desperate far easier than he can do the same to her. She prefers to be in control.

He’s masterful with his tongue, causing her to move herself against him, a vague wondering of what it would be like if he actually managed to not shave for a few days. The only time he’s done that is when he’s been on leave from work, and there was not much sex happening between the two as they both recovered. But now she is there to make up for lost time, letting out a too loud moan as he sucks at her, only making her far wetter than prior, the mere thought of him having to use his mouth on her making her pulse with additional need.

She enjoys it most like this, the position, the way she can hold onto the power. And it’s clear when he doesn’t complain about it. They’ve all but fallen into this. Never any direct conversation about the things they both like but rather being themselves and it working for them. She has a few more ideas they will definitely need to talk about but for now, she is content in the way he gives her everything she needs and she only can take it.

“Oh.” She whispers, when he finally manages to find her clit, giving it proper attention, the heat of his mouth perfect. “Keep going.”

She gives him some gentle guidance as she only further pushes herself against his mouth, unable to hold back, unwilling to do anything but rock against him. She’s wet, can feel it, feels like it’s too much almost, working with him. He’s eager and it shows, not leaving any part of her untouched, licking her like his life depends on it.

It’s on the edge of too much. They haven’t been fucking as often lately. The first weeks after she was cleared they did. So often she could barely get him out of her mind, but as they settled into their relationship it tapered off. Something usual in relationships. Both so busy. It’s not as if she can ring him in the middle of the day for a good shag in the bathroom of the Home Office, even if she’s thought of it.

It’s perfect, though, now that they have the moment. His teeth graze against her and it is nearly impossible for her to not smother the poor boy. She wants to keep him alive for further moments like this so she lets up off of him, just barely, shifting her hips so she brushes against him in the way that makes her entire body burn as the build up rises through every inch of her body.

The friction of leaving her top on only helps matters, the way her nipples graze against the soft material, her own teeth sinking into the flesh of her lower lip that she feels as if she is about to draw blood.

She normally can give a good chat when she’s on top of him like that, a bit too mouthy for her own good, but she’s struggling to find the words as he squeezes at her thigh with his iron grip on her. It’s only more firm pressure of his tongue that pushes her to where she can no longer hold it in. She tugs at his hair far too tight as the orgasm hits her, a slight shake of her legs as she abandons all logical thought and takes what she needs before the moment is gone.

Her breath is heavy as she regains her senses, the ones that tell her she needs to move off of him, so she’s at his side once more. She looks at him, the way he looks pleased with himself, covered in her. It’s bloody sexy and she can only kiss him. Her lips linger as she moves down to his cock, desperate to be touched now, red and throbbing, a pulse the minute she wraps her hand around him.

“Thank you, David.”

He doesn’t say anything in return as she strokes him, watching him with intent, brushing her lips against his.  “It’s a shame,” she begins, sitting up, so she can get a proper view of him, “that we cannot lie here in bed all day. It would quite entertaining to not let you come, not yet.”

“ _Torture_.” He corrects with a whisper that is barely heard.

“That’s the fun. Is it not?”

“You’re the one that cannot part from your job.”

“Yes, well…” She has no good response to that. She does all too often put a bit too much focus into work. She will be Prime Minister one day. That requires hard work and sometimes neglecting her true desires. “I’ll have to take a day off then, won’t I? On the same day you do. Leave you in my bed, hard, leaking, desperate. Perhaps I could tie you up then.”

“You still owe me a tie from last time.” He reminds her, gently.

“I do, don’t I?” She’ll add that to her list. Pick him out a nice one that is most definitely from her.  _Later_. A mental note that is not all that important as she applies some pressure to him.

“Julia, please.” The Scottish accent is thick and rough.

The accent she likes a bit too much for her own good. And there she is, smiling, unable to do anything else, thinking about all the things he has said in positions like this where that accent can barely be understood.

She moves down his body so she is straddling his legs, further down than before, not removing her hand from him. She leans down so she can take him in her mouth, watching him, the flat of her tongue applying a firm pressure. The sun is starting to peek through the windows as she finally has most of him in her mouth, her fingertips teasing what is left exposed to the air.

Julia enjoys making him feel good as much as she enjoys when she gets to do what she desires. It’s clear in the way his moans fill the room that he is enjoying the way she sucks him, alternating with the swirl of her tongue, making sure to not leave any part of him untouched as he had done for her.

But when his breath hitches as his knuckles are white from gripping at the bedsheet so hard does she remove her mouth completely.

“I have to get ready for work.” She tells him. Her face remains uneven, no matter the feeling within her only wants her to smile. She rises from the bed as she doesn’t allow her eyes to leave him. “Do not move and most certainly do not touch yourself.”  

“Really?” He breathes the word out. “ _Now_?”

“Mm, now.” She knows exactly what time he needs to be in for work and it is not for a good while. It gives her plenty of time to get ready and leave him to his own devices, only for a little while. She’s not going to leave him like that all day long even though she has a temptation to do so.

The door to the bathroom shuts behind her as she turns the water for the shower on. She is up far earlier than she normally is. It leaves her to take her time. Usually her morning can be a bit rushed as he usually distracts her in some way. The nights when the kids are over is even worse. For now, she enjoys the way the hot water cascades down her even if she knows she will be exhausted by the time mid afternoon comes.

Worth it for the orgasm she had.

She checks on him periodically. He is following the rules as she does not touch himself. He’s aching, she can see it, the way he shifts near constantly on the bed. She makes a mental note to see how long he can last in the future.

“How long are you going to leave me like this?” He finally manages to ask after she is putting on her jewelry across the room.

“Hmm.” She gives a glance at her watch. She does need to give him enough time to get ready and very much would rather not have her new PPO find them in the middle of this. “I’ll let you know.”

She still has enough time.

Julia finishes getting ready, slowly, perhaps a little too slowly. She does enjoy the image of him lying there naked, hard, doing nothing but waiting for her while she goes about her business. There are fifteen minutes left before she has to leave when she walks over the bed. She sits on the edge, careful not to touch any part of him, not yet. She watches as he breathes a little heavier and the how he nearly reaches out to touch her.

She wonders what is on his mind but doesn’t ask.

“Wear the grey shirt today.” She tells him, for no other reason than she enjoys the way that shirt fits it. Hardly hurts her own choice of color is grey. Not that it matters much. He will, for she asks, or in this case,  _tells_ him.

Finally, her runs along his thigh. lightly dragging her nails across the skin. Just as he opens his mouth to speak does she place her hand around his cock, keeping her eyes on him rather than anywhere else. It’s light, at first, the touch mimicking the earlier one. He’s slick, desperate for more, barely keeping it together in any capacity.

He moans louder especially as she finds a firmer pressure, a quicker movement, seeing how close she can get to him. In the past she’s misread a sign or two and he’s lost himself before she’s desired for him to. This time, though, she knows just when to stop. So she does. Again. Just because.

It’ll feel better when he does get to have an orgasm, which she suspects is the only reason he is not saying anything. That and he can be fairly quiet when he wants to. He’s not as talkative as she is, that much is for certain.

If they had more time she would allow for him to linger more, but the clock on the dresser tells her she can only leave him there for a few more moments before a PPO will be knocking on her front door.

“Are you going to wear the grey?” She asks, applying another bit of pressure, but not moving her hand along him.

“Yes.” He breath, sitting up on his elbows, looking at her, lips parting. “I need this.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.” He’s desperate, a nod of his head, eyes softening to a plead.

“ _Need_?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” She only observes as she strokes him. It does not take him but a few passes of her hand, thumb bringing attention to the tip of him, before he’s spilling on her hand, on himself, even a bit on the sheet. He even manages to shake a little and it’s something that brings a smile to her face.

She wants him to feel good. Always.

Julia stands and grabs a few tissues before handing them to him, leaning down to give him a proper goodbye kiss in the process. “Have a good day.”

He’s still trying to regain his senses as she slips into the bathroom to wash her hands before leaving the room entirely. When she makes it to the door she turns, looking at him, the way he’s sated and even has a hint of a smile he so rarely gives off. “I love you.”

His smile grows, echoing the words without any hesitation. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
